


Easter at Wammy's

by kitkat151



Series: Wammy's House [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat151/pseuds/kitkat151
Summary: It's the week before Easter, 2004.Mello is on his annual chocolate hunt.But Near is planning a mission of his own...





	Easter at Wammy's

**Wednesday 7th April 2004**

Mello lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head and his dirty boots on top of the duvet. He was trying to wait patiently, but that was definitely not one of his strengths. His gaze flicked to the clock-radio on Matt's bedside table, which told him it was 11:50PM. Still ten minutes until the mission could commence. He ran through the steps in his mind, taking into account the routine of the current Wammy's security guard.  
  
When the clock finally showed 11:58, Mello got up and grabbed a chocolate bar from the stash under his bed. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and tiptoed to the door. He turned the handle, slowly.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mello dashed across the room and slammed his hand down on top of Matt's alarm clock.

"What the hell did you set that for?" he hissed.

"Because," Matt yawned. "I knew you'd go without me."

"I don't need you," Mello snapped. "You've probably woken everyone up now, anyway."

"It wasn't that loud," Matt said, getting up and starting to change out of his pyjamas.

"You should have just stayed up with me, if you were that desperate to come - or at least gone to bed dressed."

"I can't sleep in jeans," Matt said, "and I was tired."

"Whatever." Mello picked up Matt's boots and threw them at him. "Let's just go, already. We're three minutes behind schedule." 

  
#

  
Near looked up from his puzzle.  _That was his door opening._  He checked the time.  _Mello's running late._ He put the puzzle piece he was holding back down on his bedroom floor and crossed the room noiselessly. He'd been looking forward to this for months, ever since Christmas, when he'd caught Mello on a similar mission and the older boy had winked at him from under the mistletoe. Near wasn't stupid. He knew these nights were the only times he stood a chance. Mello would never look at him that way under normal circumstances.  _Rivals by day..._ Near opened his bedroom door.  _But by night?_  He smiled to himself.  
  
Near followed the sound of boots down the echoey corridor. He knew where Mello was going. The Easter Eggs were stored in the same cupboard every year. Roger had always had them brought into the orphanage in unmarked cardboard boxes, but somehow Mello had found out. _Hardly_   _surprising. He's much smarter than I am. He'd beat me on every test, if he weren't so impulsive._  
  
Near reached the correct corridor. He could hear movement from inside the cupboard and, suddenly, he was nervous. He tried to imagine what he would see when he went inside - Mello, alone in the dark, grinning triumphantly as he selected the very best chocolate eggs. But what would he say? Did Mello even remember the look they had shared that night? Before the security guard had come along and ruined it. Near was glad that security guard had been fired, and not at all sorry for his part in it.

"Mello, can we just go now?" 

Near froze.  _Matt’s there? He brought Matt? I can't do this with him there._

"No," Mello snapped. "I need to find them."

"But, they're not here." Matt sighed. "Come on."

Near slipped into an alcove across the corridor, where he wouldn't be seen if anyone came past, but he could still hear the conversation.

"They're here somewhere!" Mello sounded frantic, and Near could hear boxes being dragged around.

"They're not," Matt whined. "Let's go now, before we get caught."

_So, the eggs are missing? That's interesting._

  
#

  
Mello let the last box topple noisily to the floor. "They're always here. Always."

"But-"

"Someone's taken them." Mello grabbed Matt's shirt and dragged him out of the cupboard. "Let's go."

Mello thought it over as he returned to their room, still dragging Matt behind him. "I bet it was Near," he said, shrugging his empty backpack off and throwing it into a corner.

“Why, though?” Matt said. “Why would he even want them?”

"He was hanging around the kitchen at Christmas, too,” Mello said, pacing the narrow strip of floor between their beds. “I thought he was trying to catch Santa or something, but I bet he was trying to beat me to the chocolates."

"I don't think I've ever seen Near eat chocolate," Matt said, opening the window and lighting a cigarette.

Mello sat down on his bed. "Do you have to do that now?"

"Yes."

"Be quick then. It's freezing." Mello kicked off his boots and examined a new hole in his sock. "It has to be Near," he said. "You just watch... I'll catch him." He stood up and peeled off his tight black vest. "I bet he's only doing it to annoy me. Why can't he just be satisfied with being number one at everything else?"

"Maybe Roger just hasn't got them yet."

"Why would he do that? Roger loves routine."

"Dunno," Matt said, turning to look at him and allowing a blast of cold air inside.

"Just shut the damn window."

"Okay, I am."

Mello grabbed another chocolate bar and crawled under his duvet.

"Night, Mello," Matt said, turning off the bedroom light.

"Night," Mello replied, snapping a piece off his chocolate bar, and trying to figure out what Near had done with the eggs.

#

Near walked slowly down the corridors. He hadn't liked the way Mello dragged Matt out of the cupboard by his shirt.  _Does that mean they are together? What was he even doing there? I wanted to get Mello on his own… I am not waiting till Halloween._ Near turned a corner and caught a glimpse of light on the wall at the other end.  _The security guard!_ He turned and ran back the way he had come, glad that he was only wearing socks, rather than noisy boots like Mello. He turned a corner, and then another.  
  
He made it back to his own corridor half an hour later, after two more run-ins with the security guard and a head on collision with one of the Wammy's cats. He paused outside Mello's room and pressed his ear to the door.  
  
Snap.  
  
_He's still awake?_ Near stood outside the door, trying to build up the courage to knock.  _But what would I say? And what if Matt opens the door?_ Near sighed and crossed the corridor to his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him and sat down to finish his puzzle.

_I wonder where the Easter Eggs are?_  He placed the last piece onto the board.  _Mello will be angry if he doesn't get them. So, maybe I should find them for him?_ Near smiled.  _If I find them, I can give them to Mello and he'll like me, and then... So that means I have to find the Easter Eggs. And I have to find them first._

#

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

Mello threw the power cord at Matt's head.

"That alarm is annoying," he growled.

"I take it you didn't sleep?"

"No."

"You don't still think Near took the eggs?" Matt laughed.

"Of course, he did. Or am I that dumb? You think someone else here could beat me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then it has to be Near." Mello rummaged through his sock drawer and threw a cheap lighter at Matt. "What are you leaving your crap in my drawer for?"

"I didn't," Matt said. "You took that one to burn Near's doll with last month."

"Oh yeah… that was fun." Mello grinned. "Give it back then."

"You don't need it anymore."

"Of course, I do." Mello grinned at his roommate.

"No way." Matt shook his head. "If you're planning something stupid, you leave my incriminating evidence out of it."

"They already know you smoke, Matt."

"So? I'm not giving them hard evidence."

"Please?"

"No. You can trash Near's stuff some other way."  
  
Mello went down to breakfast a few minutes later, Matt's lighter safe in his pocket. He didn't know what he was going to do with it, yet… but fire was always useful.

#

Near looked up from his breakfast at the sound of Mello's boots in the hallway. He walked into the dining hall a moment later, his hair and clothes immaculate, as always, but his face pale and his eyes narrowed.  _I don't think I've ever seen him that angry._  Near watched the older boy walk over to the breakfast counter and pile chocolate cereals into a bowl. Then, Mello turned and looked around the packed dining hall. _Did he just look at me?_  Near felt hot and uncomfortable.  _He's still looking at me._  Near smiled slightly, hoping, just for a second, that Mello might come and sit with him. But no, Mello walked past and Near watched the reflection in his spoon as Mello scared a couple of the younger children away from a table in the corner. _I have to find those Easter Eggs for him._  Near stacked cheerios into towers and tried to work out where they could be, or who would know their location. Mello wouldn't have any luck asking Wammy's staff. He was always too aggressive, too rebellious, too loud… too cool.  _But they all like me._ Near smiled.  _I'll get the answers._

#

Mello watched from the corner. Near was playing with his breakfast, piling up his cheerios, arranging them by colour. _He smirked._  Mello slammed his spoon down on the table.  _The stupid albino smirked at me. He knows I know._  Mello glared at the back of Near's head. He wasn't hungry now. He just wanted Near to hurry up and finish eating, so he could follow him, and make him pay.

Eventually, Near got up and put his bowl away like the perfect student he was. He headed towards the door.

Mello shoved his bowl away and stood up. "Take this when you go," he told a small boy at the table next to him. The boy nodded at him with wide eyes.  _I love being me._   Mello smiled to himself.  _Time to go albino hunting._

Mello followed Near down the corridor, towards the administration area.  _Trust him to hide them in the one place I'm banned from._ Mello hovered outside the receptionist's office door. He could see Near talking to her through the glass, but he couldn't work out what he was saying. Whatever it was, it made the receptionist laugh.  _Great, so now he's telling everyone,  and they're all going to have a laugh at my expense._ Mello took a deep breath and placed his palm against the door.

"Mello!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Mello, you know you're not allowed in there. Remember what happened last time?"

"Matt," Mello snarled. "Take your hand off me."

Matt let go immediately. "Sorry."

"Near's in there," Mello explained. "The receptionist is in on it."

"That's daft."

"Look!" Mello turned to point through the glass.

"I don't see him."

"He was right there." Mello stabbed at the glass with his finger. "Damn it, Matt. You let him escape."

"Right." Matt sighed.

#

  
Near walked across the grounds, towards the security hut by the front gate. According to the receptionist, they would have a record of recent deliveries.  _Once I find out when the eggs were delivered, and who signed for them - then the investigation can really begin._

Near heard the other children whispering as he passed. They were surprised to see him outside. Near couldn't remember the last time he'd been out in gardens.  _It might have been that summer, when rumours were going around about Mello buying choc-ices from a guy outside the fence._ Near had definitely gone outside for that. Even back then, he'd liked the idea of Mello lying shirtless in the sun, eating illicit ice-creams.

Near stood on his toes to look over the counter at the security desk.

"Hello? Can you help me, please?"

"I can try." The security guard leant over the desk and Near noticed the 'trainee' badge on his uniform.  _That could work to my advantage._

"I need to see the delivery records."

"You're one of the top kids in this place, aren't you?"

Near frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I heard some of the other staff talking… Apparently the one of the security guards got fired a few months back, and it was you who caught him stealing supplies."

"Yes. That's right," Near said, glancing once again at the badge. "But, Jeff, I was wondering, could I maybe see that delivery file?"

"I suppose so," Jeff said, turning to pull a folder from the shelf behind him. "Were you expecting a parcel?"

"Something like that."

"There's not been anything yet this morning," Jeff said, passing the folder over the counter.  
  
Near walked back into the Wammy's building a few minutes later. His socks were wet and dirty, but he was happy. He knew who had signed for the eggs, so now he just had to find the right office. All he needed to do now, was check the building’s floor plans, and he already had copies of those, stashed safely under his bedroom carpet. 

#

Mello left Matt in the hallway and stomped back up the stairs towards their room.  _Following Near didn't work out. So, I'll have to look for clues instead._  Mello shut the bedroom door and lifted up his mattress, revealing a few of his favourite tools: A Swiss army knife, a collection of elastic bands, and a hair clip he had stolen last year. He slipped the hairclip into his pocket, beside the lighter, and replaced the mattress.

Mello crept across the corridor and looked both ways before picking the lock on Near's door. He shut it behind him and was surprised at the darkness.  _Doesn't he open his curtains? I can't risk turning on the light, someone might see it under the door._  Mello tiptoed towards the faint outline of the window.

Crunch.

Mello froze. His left boot had destroyed whatever it was Near had left on the floor. He took a deep breath and kept going. Eventually, he reached the window and pulled the curtains back. 

Mello looked down. He had somehow managed to walk into a castle of dice without knocking any of them down. He had one foot in what looked like a throne room, and the other in the courtyard.  _He even put a king on the throne? Is that supposed to be L?_   Mello crouched carefully to examine the finger puppets Near had placed around the castle. He picked up another figure from the throne room and held it to the light.  _Is that me? Why the hell does Near have a puppet of me?_ Mello stepped out of the castle carefully, as much as he loved annoying Near, he wasn't quite cruel enough to destroy what must have been hours of work. He looked over the carpet, trying to see which of the many toys he had crushed, and whether he could see any evidence of Easter Eggs. 

#

Near hurried upstairs. He was already looking forward to giving Mello the Easter Eggs and trying to imagine his expression. _He'll be so surprised, and happy!_ Near paused outside his bedroom.  _Someone’s been inside._  He knelt on the floor and picked up the almost invisible hair, which had not fallen off of the door by accident. He ran his fingers over the dents in the carpet. D _efinitely boot prints… size seven? So, Mello? But why would he be in my room?_ Near shook his head.  _Don't jump to conclusions. He's not the only person who wears boots._

Near put one hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, silently. Then, he pulled the door open in one rapid movement. That was not the expression he'd been picturing on Mello's face.

"You!" Mello hissed, walking toward him, treading in the remains of Near's favourite robot.

"What are you doing?"

Mello dragged Near into the room and slammed the door.

"Where did you hide the eggs?"

"Me?" Near stumbled, as Mello dragged him across the room, scattering puzzle pieces.

"I know you have them. You're the only one who knows."

"Knows what?"

"You were there at Christmas. You know I raid the chocolates."

"Of course, I know that. But… why would I hide them?"

"To piss me off!" Mello threw him onto the bed. "I know you were trying to beat me there at Christmas."

"I wasn't!"

"Really?" Mello pulled a lighter out of his pocket and clicked it beside Near's face. Near scrambled backwards, gathering his duvet around him.

#

Mello watched Near cowering in his bedclothes and, suddenly, he wasn't so certain about this.

"Really!" Near squeaked. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why not?" Mello sat on the edge of the bed and caged Near into a corner with one arm. He clicked the lighter again with his other hand, not quite close enough to singe the albino's hair.

"Because I wouldn't," Near breathed. "Please, don't burn me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because… Because, I think I know where the Easter Eggs are." 

Mello pulled the lighter away from Near's face. "You said you hadn't taken them."

"I didn't."

"But you know where they are?"

"I think so."  
  
Mello put the lighter down on the bed and his hand brushed against Near's socks. He grabbed the younger boy's shirt collar. "You tell me where they are, now," he demanded. "…and why the hell are your feet wet?"

"I knew you couldn't find them," Near said, quickly. "So, I asked the receptionist about the deliveries and she told me to check at the security hut and I did and I found out that Roger's assistant signed for them so they're probably in his office which is room 406 and I was going to check the building plan and… and get them for you."

"You… What?" Mello's hand loosened on Near's collar. "You wanted to get them for me? But, you hate going outside. Why?"

"Because I wanted you to like me." Near blushed. "Because… I remembered how you looked at me, at Christmas."

"What?"

Near looked away. "You… you winked at me, under the mistletoe."

"I did?" Mello finally let go and Near slumped against the wall.

"You don't remember?"

"I ate three boxes of chocolate liquors that night,” Mello said. “Of course, I don't remember."

“Oh.” Near looked away." I thought... I tried to find you last night, but then I heard Matt was with you. I didn't realise the two of you were..."

"Were what?" 

"Together.” Near said, his gaze fixed on the lighter beside his foot. “I thought… maybe if I found you last night, then we could be-"

"Together?"

Near nodded and looked up at Mello.

#

Mello frowned. He wasn’t sure what his next move should be. This wasn’t a scenario he’d even considered. Was Near telling the truth? He picked up the lighter and clicked it as he thought. Near flinched. _He’s frightened of me?_ Mello put the lighter down and Near’s breathing relaxed. _But he likes me?_ _I do remember seeing him there, at Christmas, but…_

 "Um…" Mello said. "Near, I'm not with Matt. We're just friends."

Near blinked up at him.  _Is he going to cry?_

"Did I really wink at you?"

Near nodded. "I thought it meant... I thought you liked me."

"Well," Mello bit his lip. This was probably not a good idea. "It's not like I haven't considered it,” he said.

"Really?" Near’s eyes widened.

Mello felt his cheeks warming up.  _Damn. Blushing is so not cool._ He moved his hand back to Near's collar and the younger boy flinched, again. Mello smiled and placed his hand under Near’s jaw, tilting his face upwards. Then, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Near's.

  
#  


Matt returned to the room he shared with Mello, but it was empty.  _Crap. I bet he's done something stupid… with my lighter._ Matt crossed the hall and tried Near's door.  _It's not locked?_ He pushed the door open and his gaze fell on Near’s bed.

He dropped the bags he'd been carrying. "Um Mello?" he said. "I, um… I found the Easter Eggs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please do let me know.
> 
> This is the first installment of my Wammy's House series.
> 
> Catch up with Mello and Near in Summer at Wammy's - coming soon.


End file.
